


Confines of the Captain's Quarters

by Luxxxy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Afterglow, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxxxy/pseuds/Luxxxy
Summary: He was weak for it.They both were.





	Confines of the Captain's Quarters

 

 

 

 

Trafalgar held him in his arms, allowing Luffy to set the pace, he dipped his head to Luffy's neck, trying to bite a mark into the boy's soft skin. He whimpered as the man's teeth sunk in slowly, he rocked forward on his cock and sighed as it softly moved against his prostate.

 

Trafalgar was addicted to the sounds the boy made, wishing to record each breathy sigh, whined moan and throaty groan. It all came with time, learning how to treat him and push him. He chased it, giving Luffy all of himself in exchange for pleasure.

 

"Law-"

 

Every time it was like having his heart beat for the first time, hearing Luffy say his name like that, only in the confines of the captain's quarters, it spurred something on in him, bucking upwards into Luffy's heat.

 

He sagged against Trafalgar's bare chest, slender fingers wrapped around his shoulders, whining from the stimulation, that fullness only Trafalgar could give him, he was weak for it. They both were.

 

"L- _law_ \- I'm gonna-"

 

Luffy whimpered into his neck, clinging to him, as Trafalgar took over the pace and position, thrusting up into him steadily. A large, inked hand came to rest on the boy's backside, holding him possessively, the other, elegantly wrapping around his length, beginning to stroke him in time.

 

"Luffy-ya, I've got you."

 

Not an order or demand, something more intimate, just a whisper of safety and comfort between them. Luffy shook as his orgasm came over him, spilling over Trafalgar's fist, his body clenching the man's cock with a groan. They never lasted long like this, making love so closely, in Trafalgar's lap, he soon followed, pushing up deep inside, releasing himself within the boy.

 

They relaxed in each other's arms for what felt like hours, catching their breath, fingers rubbing over warm skin, lips finding lips, tongues melting together. Along with his name, the sound Luffy makes when he finally pulls out is something else entirely, he hates and loves it at the same time.

 

Then Luffy clings to him, eager arms wrapping around his neck, bare thighs resting over his own. He kisses him over and over, and though he might roll his eyes at the affection, Trafalgar loves it, loves him, and answers each kiss and caress with one of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> ~find me on IG   
> @luxxy.luxxy


End file.
